


"i like you." "no you don't."

by petwerelizard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stakeouts, derek plays coin dozer like me, phone games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petwerelizard/pseuds/petwerelizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Were you high up?” Stiles says sympathetically. “Now you know how I felt when Scott stepped on my phone on the way to those dumplings.”</p>
<p>“That doesn't compare to having a murderous bewitched hybrid snake thing eat my phone, but okay,” Derek says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"i like you." "no you don't."

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a conversation my friend had with this guy once. Someone tell me to stop writing fan fiction in the middle of ap lang.

When Derek had said that he needed to keep an eye out on some witches that night, everyone had quickly said they had plans. Stiles had plans too, plans that involved surfing the web and eating his weight in Cheetos, but apparently those weren’t eventful enough. So here he was in Derek’s car, bored out of his mind.

Not that Stiles  _really_  minds. He likes spending time with Derek, or the  _real_  Derek, as Stiles likes to call him. Not the brooding angsty werewolf from a year ago. He still wears leather jackets, but you can’t fix everything about a person, Stiles thinks.

Lydia had laughed when he complained about the fact that he had to spend the whole night on the stakeout, and gave Derek an amused look, which made him look murderous, and in turn left Stiles very confused.

“This is so boring,” Stiles states. They’re about 10 minutes in and Stiles is ready to shoot himself.

Derek doesn’t answer.

“Derek,” Stiles says.

“What,” Derek says.

“This is so boring,” Stiles repeats.

Derek sighs. “I heard you the first time.”

“Obviously,” Stiles says. “You have super hearing.” This prods Stiles to look at Derek’s ears, which are really adorable. “Also, your ears are really adorable.”

Derek glowers at him. “They aren’t adorable, they’re  _ears_.”

“Ears can be adorable!” Stiles says.

Derek sighs and doesn’t reply.

Stiles stays silent for about 2 minutes before the urge to speak becomes overwhelming. He doesn’t do well with not talking when he’s bored. “This is really boring, in case I wasn’t clear before.”

“Shut up,” Derek says.

“I was promised fighting! And explosions!”

Derek turns to face him and gives him an incredulous look.

“So you’d rather be on the verge of death than here, in a warm car, safe?” Derek says dryly.

“Well,” Stiles mutters, “when you put it like that.”

“Some of us  _like_  not having to pick quivers out of our backs,” Derek says.

“And here I thought you willingly presented your body to be injured,” Stiles says sarcastically.

Derek glares at him, and then takes out his phone and plays coin dozer.

“Oh, you got a new phone?” Stiles leans in. “That creature really messed yours up.  And you play coin dozer too! What level are you on?”

Derek huffs. “I just got this today.”

“Were you high up?” Stiles says sympathetically. “Now you know how I felt when Scott stepped on my phone on the way to those dumplings.”

“That doesn’t compare to having a murderous bewitched hybrid snake thing eat my phone, but okay,” Derek says.

“Hey, just because you’re pissed that you have to work your way up to 3 stars on your levels in Angry Birds doesn’t mean you have to get snippy with me,” Stiles says. “Rude.”

“Well,” Derek begins sweetly, “why don’t you shut up and let me do that?”

“Fine!” Stiles huffs. “I know you love my voice, anyway.” He takes out his phone and begins to play Temple Run. He doesn’t care what anyone says, he still likes it.

When Karma Lee finally falls off the cliff because Stiles leaned too much to the side, Stiles realizes Derek didn’t protest.

“You didn’t say you didn’t!” Stiles whips around to face Derek.

“What?” Derek says distractedly. He looks to be in the middle of an intense game of Words with Friends.

“You didn’t disagree!” Stiles says.

“With?” Derek asks. “I can’t read your mind.”

“Before! When I said I know you love my voice.”

“Uh,” Derek says. He looks panicked. His cheeks tint – what, pink?

“Are you  _blushing_?” Stiles asks, eyes wide.

“I don’t  _blush_ ,” Derek spits out.  He says blush like somebody might say cockroach.

“It’s okay, dude,” Stiles says. “You look kind of adorable.” Derek scowls.

“Please stop talking.”

“You don’t want me to!” Stiles sing songs. “You never want me to shut up. You want me to talk forever and ever and –“ Derek slaps a hand over his mouth.

“Oh,” Derek snarls. “Says you, who smells like a club every time I walk into the room.”

Stiles’ eyes go as wide as saucers, and his faces is probably as red as a tomato now. He rips Derek’s hand from his mouth.

“I thought we had a silent agreement to not talk about that!” Stiles hisses.

“Well maybe if you weren’t such an obnoxious little shit I would have kept it,” Derek hisses back.

“Oh,” Stiles throws his arms in the air. “ _I’m_  the obnoxious little shit?”

“Yes,” Derek says, “you are.”

“Fuck you,” Stiles says angrily. He opens the car door and throws himself out of the Camaro. Who cares if he gets captured by witches? Whatever, he deals with werewolves. 

“Stiles!” Derek barks. Stiles keeps walking. “Stiles.  _Stiles_.” He’s about three feet away when Derek grabs at his arm and whirls him around.

“What?” Stiles shouts, mortified.  _God_ , this is so humiliating.

“What are you doing?”

“Leaving the situation,” Stiles says.

Derek stares at him. “Why are you embarrassed?” Stiles flushes even more.

“Because you brought this up,” Stiles says. “Which, not cool, dude.”

“You brought it up,” Derek says. Now he looks confused.

“Uh,” Stiles says. “No, you did.”

“No,” Derek says slowly. “You brought up the fact that I like you.”

_What_.

“Uhm,” Stiles says intelligently. “What?”

Derek makes a face. “You heard me.”

“I’m sorry,” Stiles says. “I thought I heard you say you like me.”  _Liked_  him.  Liked  _him_.  _Derek_  liked him.

“I did say that,” Derek says. He looks concerned.

“No, you didn’t!” Stiles says loudly.

“Are you okay?” Derek asks, moving a bit closer, causing Stiles to take a step back.

“I’m not,” Stiles says faintly.

“Wait,” Derek says. “Did you not know?”

“Know what?” Stiles asks crazily. He thinks his right eye is twitching.

“That I like you,” Derek says slowly.

“You don't!” Stiles shrieks. “Is this a joke?”

“Stiles,” Derek says. “You’re seriously telling me you didn’t know?”

“You don’t like me,” Stiles says firmly.

Derek stares at him. “Yes I do.”

Stiles gapes like a fish.  “No, you don’t.”

“You can’t tell me what I feel,” Derek says. “And, okay, what did you think all of Erica’s laughing meant?”

“I thought she was making fun of the fact that I like you!” Stiles says.

“Oh,” Derek says.  He sounds surprised.

Stiles stares at him. “Don’t be stupid. You just said I smell like a club every time I see you.”

“That’s not exactly evidence,” Derek says, sourly. “That just tells me that you’re attracted to me.”

“ _Well_ ,” Stiles says. “If you liked me, why didn’t you  _say_  anything?!”

“I didn’t know you liked me,” Derek says.

“I was obvious!” Stiles says.

“Not really,” Derek says.  

“Well, if I wasn’t, you weren’t any better!” Stiles says.

“I wasn’t?” Derek asks, tilting his head to the side.  “Everyone knows, Stiles.”   

“ _I_  didn’t know, and I think that is what matters the most,” Stiles says.  Derek’s lips curl upwards.

“I don’t understand,” Derek says.

“Understand what?”

“Why we’re not kissing,” Derek says.

Stiles narrows his eyes, and then thinks about it. Actually, he doesn’t get why they’re not kissing.  They both know they like each other. So he launches himself at Derek.

Thank god for werewolf super strength and all that shit otherwise it would not have gone as planned.

Derek catches him with an, “Oof!” and wraps his arms around his waist. Stiles concentrates on getting their lips connected, and it’s kind of awkward, because their noses bump up against each other, and it’s all teeth and just not sexy at all. Stiles huffs against Derek’s mouth and pulls back.

He leans in again, slower this time, and  _now_  it’s really nice.  

Derek is a great kisser, Stiles realizes as he opens his mouth, letting Derek lick his way into his. He belatedly hopes his mouth doesn’t taste gross, but Derek seem to be liking it, if the noises he’s making are anything to go on.

Derek’s hair is also really nice and soft. Stiles runs his hands through it, loving the feel of it between his fingers. He tugs on it lightly and Derek groans against his mouth.

Derek’s hands are burning on his waist. His thumbs are underneath his shirt, rubbing circles on his hips. Stiles’ mind is really hazy, and he thinks that he wouldn’t even realize if the world was on fire at that point because everything is  _Derek_.  

When they finally pull back, Stiles’ lips feel swollen, and he’s thinking of the serious case of stubble burn he’s going to have to explain to his dad.

But Derek is smiling at him. So Stiles smiles back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I play too many games on my phone.


End file.
